Honest Game Trailers - Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 is the 16th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game Team Fortress 2. ''It was published on September 6, 2014. ''Team Fortress 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Team Fortress 2 on YouTube "A game that blends Quake's high-speed action with Pixar's colorful designs, and an animated series that blends Pixar's colorful design with horrible, horrible violence." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Team Fortress 2'' Script From Valve, the company who realized it's way easier to sell other people's games than create their own, comes the awesome sequel to a popular mod that they eventually bought the rights to 2. No, not that one, Counter-Strike. Keep going. Fortress 2. There it is. ''Team Fortress 2'' Give your Steam wallet a break and pickup the classic games that's now free to play. And if you bought it when it first came out, here's a hat. Sucks to be you! Immerse yourself in a game that blends Quake's high-speed action with Pixar's colorful designs, and an animated series that blends Pixar's colorful design with horrible, horrible violence. ''of fighters are killed. ''See?! This is what ''Toy Story'' was missing! Suit up for the eventually well-balanced shooter where you must work together to complete your objective for about five minutes before it turns into a free-for-all cluster-f**k. Battle your way to victory as one of nine deadly classes: scout, the first one out of the gate and the first to die; solider, who proves white men can jump with a little help from a bazooka; pyro, for players who don't like to aim; engineer, for players who don't like to play; heavy, for players who don't like to move very much -- eats a sandwich Are you seriously eating a sandwich right now?! -- medic, the class everyone loves but no one wants to play; spy, the class nobody loves but everyone wants to play; sniper who's deadly with a gun and even deadlier with a jar of his own piss; and the Demoman, the token character brought in to give the game some diversity. You know, 'cause he's Scottish. [Red Demoman': Oh, they're gonna have to glue you back together, in hell!]'' Mess around with the game's custom-spray feature to leave your personal mark on the map rather it's your clan tag, your personal motto, or the best distraction of all: boobs. Solder looks at a sexy photo while Red Spy stabs him. Stabby, stabby. So jump into the epic game that's been out for seven years and is still going strong thanks to its awesome-core gameplay plus extra features like: achievement farming, playing dress up, trading weapons in the middle of an intense fire-fight, and a market where you can spend tons of actual money on tons of virtual hats. Thirteen bucks for a sombrero? I could buy a real one for less. Dios mio. Starring: The Shamwow Guy Scout; Team Rocket of Soldier; Trogdor the Burninatrix Pyro; Demolition Man Demoman; Vladimir Shooting Heavy; Fix-it Felix Engineer; House Medic; Crocodile Dundee Sniper; and All Of The Above Spy. Team Fartress Poo Team Fortress has twelve letters in it and there are nine character classes in the game. Twelve minus nine is three. Team Fortress 3 is confirmed guys! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Team Fortress 2 has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Mike Fahey of Kotaku highlighted the video for its positive take on the game. Stan Rezaee of Digital Journal said the video contained several "humorous jabs." He observed, "The episode also took the time to examine each player class featured, especially the ones catered towards players who don't like to aim (Pyro), move (Heavy), or actually play (Engineer). Bailey also mocks the class everybody loves but never plays (Medic) and the class nobody likes but everyone plays (Spy) along with the Token Scottish guy (Demo Man). No parody of Team Fortress 2 is ever complete without a few jokes regarding everyone's obsession with the hats." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * If 'Team Fortress 2' Had An Honest Trailer '- Dorkly article * 'The Honest Trailer for Team Fortress 2 Only Has Nice Things to Say - Kotaku article * 'Honest Game Trailers does Team Fortress 2 '- Nerd Reactor article * 'Honest Game Trailers takes a jab at 'Team Fortress 2' '- Digital Journal article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:First-person shooters Category:Valve